


Fuck you Joel

by dopeygoldfish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood and Injury, British, Come as Lube, Fuck you Joel, Large Cock, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopeygoldfish/pseuds/dopeygoldfish
Summary: Fuck you Joel
Relationships: Joel/Original Character/s, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	Fuck you Joel

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you Joel

As the large cock was stroked languidly, Joel whimpered in the corner, awaiting the ravaging directed towards his asshole. The fear was visible in his disgusting British eyes as he struggled with the handcuffs locking him to the medical bed he was on.  
"Oh Joel... I'm disappointed in you, I would've thought you could realize your position by now..." The large slab of man meat was now a mere few inches from Joel's ugly face. "Now turn around like a good boy and show me your cute little asshole~~" Joel was fully panicking now as he fought with his restraints and his captive while he was turned around forcibly.  
A large scream was ripped from his throat as his tiny ass was torn asunder. The pre-cum mixing with the blood from his ass around the humongous dick was acting as lube while Joel cried in agony while being pumped into. The torturous noises continued for hours into the night in tandem with the wet slaps from impacting hips between the two men. As Joel's night progressed, and as his asshole stretched and conformed to the hunk of testosterone, his pain turned towards pleasure, cries of help transforming into cries of pleasure.  
"OH FUCK!" The surprising call came out as Joel climaxed synchronized with the pole of man penetrating his behind. His transformation had been completed, fully ruined from any pleasure again, except from the savage beating of a piece of cock between his cheeks. Gasping in the musky air of the warehouse, with cum dribbling out of his gaping hole, after the bara man pulled out, Joel's last bit of sanity leaves when he passes out in his coating of blood, sweat, and cum.


End file.
